Mad Scientist
by ice-chill
Summary: Kowalski invented a devise to help mankind, but unfortunately it been the other way around. Its somehow got him and makes him a Mad scientist. Skipper and the rest of the penguins gotta find a way to bring everything back to normal, but to do this they got to need a help. But with whom?


Mad Scientist

"Ah huh, Bingo!" Kowalski said proudly.

"What is it Kowalski?" Skipper asked as he moves near Kowalski.

"I have completed my energy converter and it's now ready for action" Kowalski said.

"So what does it do? I hope this gotta be good" Skipper crossed his flippers

"It will convert negative energy to positive energy and vice versa" Kowalski replied.

"Okay, now explain it in English, less brainiac" Skipper said sarcastically.

"This thing can convert evil things to goodness" Kowalski explained.

"And?" Skipper asked thinking that this device might also have a negative effect.

"Well it can also convert goodness to evil" Kowalski said in a low tone.

"Oh dear that's gonna be bad, isn't it?" Private said.

"But skipper, we know how to use this. And we will never use this for evil. With this energy converter we could change this world to paradise" Kowalski tried to convinced Skipper that his invention's gonna be good.

"We can't take that risk. Now go outside and destroy that thing. Haven't I told you to invent something that won't destroy the world?" Skipper said.

"You're right Skipper, we can't take that risk. If this device goes to the hands of the evil we will be doomed" Kowalski Slowly took his invention and heads to the ladder.

Private noticed that Kowalski is sad and disappointed with his invention, so he went near him. "Don't worry Kowalski I'm sure you can make another invention that will be really useful"

Kowalski smiled. "Of course I will" He is now more enthusiast than earlier. And he went his way outside the hole.

He placed the energy converter on the ground and held the mallet up high, as he was about to destroy his invention, Julien came out from nowhere and took the energy converter.

"Waaaaah! Be careful of that thing Julien. You don't know what it's capable of" Kowalski is sweating nervously of what Julien might do with the energy converter.

"Ssshhh… penguin you are not supposed to tell me what I do not know. And how will I know what this thing can do, if I won't try it? Silly penguin." Julien start pressing buttons.

"What are you doing? Stop that" Kowalski panicked and came near Julien to get the energy converter but before he had a chance Julien activated the energy converter and it accidentally hits him. Kowalski was a bit electrified and fell down on the ground. Skipper came out of the hole followed by Private and Rico.

"Oh dear, Kowalski" Private was worry about Kowalski.

"Sweet mother McArthur. What's happening here?" Skipper saw Julien Holding Kowalski's invention. "Ringtail, tell me you didn't use that thing on Kowalski"

Julien was a little bit nervous himself. "Wait, I can explain. It is an accident" before Julien had a chance to explain Kowalski woke and stood up.

"Oh my head aches" Kowalski holds his head

"Kowalski, what's your status?" Skipper asked.

"Well, aside from my head I'm all fine Skipper" Kowalski replied.

While the penguins are discussing, Julien drops the energy converter and moves away.

"Ahm Kowalski, have you gone bad? The energy converter hit you, isn't it? Does this mean you're now… evil?" Private was really worried what the energy converter did to Kowalski.

"Not to worry Private. I assure you I'm the same Kowalski you knew. I think the energy converter doesn't really work after all" Kowalski said smilingly.

Private picked up the invention which Julien dropped. "Well, in that case it's okay to try this thing on you again just to make sure everything is fine" Private is still worried about Kowalski.

Kowalski took the energy converter from Private and threw it on the ground. "Like what I've told you Private this thing doesn't work and I'm fine." Kowalski was a bit angry of Private. And everybody else is shocked of Kowalski. "Now, can we go back to our HQ?" he then entered the hole and the rest followed except for Private. Private took the broken energy converter and kept it.

That night, Kowalski secretly sneaked out of their HQ while the others are sleeping, nobody knows where he had gone. The next night Kowalski went out of the HQ again but this time Skipper noticed him, but he didn't mind it.

The third night when Kowalski sneaked out, Skipper wakes his team up and followed Kowalski. Meanwhile in Alice's Office, Kowalski opened the computer's CPU and took a microchip from it.

"Now just a little bit, and I will complete my Life Generating Device. And when that time comes, I will rule the world. Bwuahahaha" Kowalski said evilly.

Then the light suddenly turned on, Skipper and the team came out.

"This madness ends now" Skipper said while pointing his flipper to Kowalski.

"Oh dear, I knew something's wrong with Kowalski. The energy converter really did turn Kowalski to evil." Private cried.

"So, you all heard everything I said. But who cares, no can stop me and neither do you. Once I complete my Life Generating Device I can make any nonliving things alive and they will all obey my every command" Kowalski moves backward a little bit and hiding something behind him.

"Not on my watch... Rico, weapons" Skipper said.

Rico then puked a rope, a bomb and a flame thrower but before Skipper had a chance to grab the weapons Kowalski used his power gun which he hides behind him all along. The penguins were blown to the wall, Private become unconscious while Skipper and Rico are too weak to move.

"Now there's only one more thing before my Life Generating Device will work, a promethium. So sad it's not available in midtown, but I know where I can get some." Kowalski is looking at a paper that he's holding, and nobody knows what it is. He then makes his way out of the room and went to the HQ.

Skipper stood up and went to Private. "Wake up soldier" He slaps Private on the face and Private is now conscious. "Boys get up on your feet. We got some work to do." The penguins slide their way outside and went to the HQ.

There they saw Kowalski holding his uncompleted Life Generating Device. They tried to stop him from getting away. While the others are fighting, Skipper noticed a piece of paper on the ground; it's the same paper Kowalski is holding a while ago. He picked up the paper and read it. He was shocked when he read the content of the paper; it's a letter from Dr. Blowhole threatening the penguins of his next revenge.

"You fiend!" Skipper angrily pointed Kowalski. "You're trying to team up with Dr. Blowhole and his plan"

Kowalski laughed. "I had no plan of joining that marine mammal. I don't need him to complete my plans, I am much smarter than he is" Kowalski used a smoked bomb to aid him from getting out of the HQ leaving the rest of the penguins.

Skipper was confused for that moment, if Kowalski don't want to team up with Blowhole then what is he planning to do knowing that Dr. Blowhole is back. He remembered Kowalski saying he knows where he can find a promethium while holding that paper. Skipper is thinking that maybe Dr. Blowhole had a promethium and Kowalski will try to get it from him. Meanwhile Private took the energy converter which he kept.

"This thing made Kowalski evil, then this thing can also bring him back to his old self. But unfortunately, it is now broken and none of us know how to fixed it." Private went near Skipper holding the energy converter.

"I know someone who could fix that thing aside from Kowalski" Skipper said.

"Who is it Skippa?" Private asked.

"Dr. BLOWHOLE" Rico and Private were shocked when Skipper said it.

"Dr. Blowhole?" Rico can't believe it.

"But Skipper, Dr. Blowhole is our arch nemesis. How can we get him to fix it?" Private was confused.

"I don't know too Private, I just want to tell you who's' capable of fixing it aside from Kowalski" Skipper answered.

"Oh is that so." Private said.

"But we have more pressing concern. We must find Blowhole before Kowalski does."

Skipper and the team used their flying device and flew up to the air. They went to Dr. Blowhole's Liar even though they know there's a trap waiting for them. When they entered the liar they battled lasers and they were caught in a trap.

"Penguiiiins… we meet again" Dr. Blowhole came out and greet the penguins, he noticed that Kowalski's not with the penguins. "So where's Kowalski? Is he hiding somewhere, planning of setting you free" Dr. Blowhole laughed. "Oh Kowalski, come out, come out wherever you are." Blowhole really taught that Kowalski is just hiding somewhere.

"Don't waste your time looking for him Blowhole, he's not with us" Skipper rebutted.

Dr. Blowhole looked at Skipper questionably. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

"Kowalski… he's gone pure evil" private cried. "His energy converter accidentally hits him and now turning him to complete evil"

"Energy converter? Interesting" Blowhole said in a hush voice. "If that's the case then Kowalski and I could team up and destroy the universe" Blowhole laughed.

"Too bad for you, Kowalski has no plan of joining you. But he'll be here any moment to steal your promethium." Skipper said.

"Try to steal this?" Dr. Blowhole holds his promethium. "If he doesn't want to team up with me then I will eliminate him. This world is too small for two genius villains"

The alarm was suddenly turned on and the security is breached.

"He's here" Skipper said and the others are looking around and stayed alert.

"You there, find out what causes the security breached" Blowhole commanded his lobsters.

Then suddenly someone shot Blowhole's Walking device which causes Blowhole to fall down on the floor. Kowalski then came out and grabbed the promethium.

"In your face Blowhole! I can now complete my invention" Kowalski laughed. He then looked at Skipper "I told you, you can't stop me" Kowalski activated Blowhole liar's self-destruction.

"Noooooo" Blowhole screech.

"Goodbye Blowhole, and goodbye former comrades" Kowalski went his way out of the liar that is about to self-destruct.

Blowhole is unable to stand up because his walking device is already broken, he tried to get some help from the lobsters but the lobsters can't go near him. And the penguins are still trapped.

"Blowhole free us from this trap now" Skipper demanded.

"For what? So that you can get your way out of here? Never" Dr. Blowhole said.

"This no time to fight Blowhole, we need to help each other. Release us and we'll help you get outta here" Skipper rebutted.

Blowhole is having second thought on what Skipper said and he then decided to set them free. The liar is about to blow out, Skipper and the rest help blowhole to get out of the liar and they finally made it out before the liar had been destroyed.

"My liar, my beautiful liar" Blowhole shouted as his liar has been destroyed.

"We need to face it, we need to help each other to stop Kowalski from his evil plan" Skipper tapped Blowhole.

"Help? Each other? I don't need help from you" Blowhole insisted.

"Just for now Blowhole let's team up, after we get Kowalski back to his old self you can continue your revenge to us" Skipper said. "Think about it"

Blowhole paused for a while and decided to accept Skipper's preposition. "Just now, I will team up with you, after Kowalski get back to his old self, I will surely eliminate you forever."

"Agreed" Skipper and the rest of the penguins team up with Blowhole to stop Kowalski's plans.

The penguins together with Dr. Blowhole went to the destroyed liar to see if there's something left that they could use. Blowhole fixed his walking device and went near the penguins.

"So what's your plan penguiiins?" Blowhole uttered.

"We could start by fixing this" Private handed Blowhole the energy converter.

"So this thing made Kowalski a mad scientist. Alright then let me fix this." Blowhole starts fixing the broken energy converter.

When the energy converter is fixed they gathered all the things they needed and went looking for Kowalski. On their way they saw trash cans, cars, and other things gone wild as if they live. A moment later they found Kowalski laughing while holding his completed Life Generating Device. Rico puked all the weapons he had and they used it. The penguins together with Dr. Blowhole fought the living machines and technologies that are protecting Kowalski. They tried to shot Kowalski using he energy converter but they can't get a clear shot.

"Private, hand me over the energy converter. I have a plan" Blowhole asked Private for the energy converter and told them about the plan. Private looked at Skipper waiting for his approval, and when Skipper approved it, Private handed over the energy converter to Blowhole.

Rico puked many bombs which Skipper and Private used to destroy the machines. Rico then puked a smoked bomb and threw it to Kowalski. While Kowalski had difficulty to see what's happening because of the smoke, Blowhole makes his way around Kowalski and shot him with the energy converter. Kowalski became unconscious and dropped the Life Generating Device. Skipper and the rest went near Kowalski to help him, while Blowhole on the other hand picked up Kowalski's invention.

"Wake up man" Skipper slaps Kowalski and the latter gains consciousness.

"Good golly wholly. What have I done?" Kowalski cried when he saw the city destroyed.

"Oh Kowalski this wasn't your entire fault, the energy converter made you do this stuffs" Private tried to cheer him up.

Dr. Blowhole then starts laughing while holding the Life Generating Device. "Oh Kowalski, what a beautiful invention you have invented. And since you have no intention of using it now, then I will continue what you have started."

"Kowalski, options" Skipper asked Kowalski.

Kowalski smiled and held a remote control. "Well I could activate this self-destruct sequence of the Life Generating Device" He then pressed the button.

"The what?" Dr. Blowhole heard what Kowalski said and threw the device that he's holding before it exploded. When the device was destroyed, all the nonliving things that gone wild became normal.

"Nice work Kowalski" Skipper congratulated Kowalski.

"I knew a self-destruct sequence could be useful" Kowalski smiled.

"Very well penguins" Blowhole smiled. "This is the time I depart. The next time I'll see you I will make my perfect revenge" He then went away with his lobsters and leaves the penguins.

"We are always prepared for it" Skipper said before Blowhole completely makes his exit.

The penguins made their way to their HQ and Kowalski destroyed the energy converter. And everything was back to normal (maybe except for the city that's devastated. Well, the humans will take care of that).

FIN


End file.
